papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 8 - Unexpected Surprises
MUSIC LINK <-- Previous chapter 1- Blumiere doesn’t stop walking until we reach the Meadow. When we do, it’s late at night. Blumiere checks his watch on his wrist. “It is 9:30, my dear,” he says. “We better rest then,” I reply. “Yes, we should.” Blumiere lays out our sleeping bag, and we bring it over to the Cure Tree. He picks two apples from the tree and hands me one. “For dinner,” he says. “Thank you,” I return. We lay on our sleeping bag, gazing at the sky once again. “Where is Mario?” I ask. “Dear Timpani, we may never know,” Blumiere says back. “Perhaps they are searching for us.” “Maybe… What if they aren’t?” “Then we will stay put, agree? I don’t want to get lost again. Most of all, I don’t want to lose you again.” I feel a tear run down my cheek. “I… I don’t want to lose… you either, B-Blumiere.” I hold back the tears, but it becomes too much for me. I start to cry quietly. “I know, I know. Timpani, I know.” He pulls me closer. Our foreheads touch. Our chins touch, and we kiss again. I feel tired, but we’re still kissing. “Blumiere, wait,” I say. He pulls away. I sit up, and slide my glass slippers off my feet. “Ah, yes. You don’t want to get our sleeping bag dirty,” Blumiere acknowledges. We smile. After a while, we both feel drowsy. I wrap my legs around Blumiere’s, and he says, “Timpani, will you…” I don’t hear the rest of it because I fall into a deep sleep. I am awaken by Blumiere’s voice. “Timpani… Timpani…” He brushes my hair with his fingers. I open my eyes. “Good morning,” I say. “Good morning,” he replies. I sit up and stretch out. Blumiere puts my slippers on my feet and we get up. He leads me to the river, which now has become a lake from rocks. “How about a morning bath, Timpani?” I guess a bath would wake me up. I also feel a bit dirty. “Sure.” We bathe together, and when we finsih, we both feel much cleaner and fresher. But then, all of the sudden, Blumiere asks me a question that stops me in my tracks. “Timpani, will you marry me? I tried to ask you last night, but I think you fell asleep,” Blumiere asks me. I immediately stop doing what I’m doing. “I…” I begin to say. “I thought you’d… never ask.” We hug. “How will we get married?” I ask him. “Maybe… someone at Dockside can arrange something,” he answers. “What if Henry can help?” “Yes, yes. I’d like Henry to help out.” “Let’s think about it later. For now, I’d like to get something to eat.” Blumiere and I each have two Cure Apples from the Cure tree. After, we are stuffed. We decide to take a small walk around the Meadow to get some exercise. “Blumiere, I have to tell you something,” I say. I’ve wanted to tell Blumiere this since this morning. “Yes?” “I… I… I t-think… that I’m pregnant…” “…” Blumiere says nothing. “How… How do you know, Timpani?” “I… just feel it. Do you remember when we cloud gazed and you saw that cloud that looked like a baby? That’s when I realized that I was pregnant… I should have told you earlier. I… I’m sorry.” “It’s okay, Timpani. I should have asked you instead of making you come to me.” “Thanks.” We walk close together and walk back to the tree. We rest next to the Cure tree and catch our breath. “Did we just make a huge circle, Timpani?” Blumiere asks me. “I-I think we did… haha!” I laugh back. “That was probably a mile-long walk.” “Good exercise,” Blumiere says back as he pats my abdomen. I sigh and say, “I’m scared.” “Don’t worry. I’ll be here for you.” “How long does it take? To… give birth?” “I’d say a few weeks for you. I’m not sure though.” “Okay. A rough estimate is better than nothing, I guess.” “Yes, it is.” We sit in silence for a few minutes. “Well…” I begin. “What… now?” The thought of me giving birth has halted our thoughts. Blumiere sighs. “We prepare.” And that’s exactly what we do during the next few weeks. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 9 - Distant Searches|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic